The Life of a Jellicle
by thatcrazyfangirloverthere
Summary: The Jellicle Cats are a tribe of cats; both stray and house hold cats. Jezzibelle was a lost kitten, just having been kicked out by her owners. This is their story of growing up; coming of age, learning life lessons, dealing with hardships, and falling in love. This is the story of how each Jellicle came to be who they are today. (Pre, during, and post Ball)


**Hey guys! You may have seen this story floating around before, but I decided to rewrite The Life of a Jellicle. There were too many plot holes, lack of plot, and I needed to establish and set up a lot more than what I have originally. I feel like it didn't make any sense at first either, and I just randomly wrote things for the heck of it, not really paying any attention to the plot. I'm hoping this story will turn out much better, and make more sense. If you haven't read my previous version, then welcome to my story!**

 **This is a very short chapter, as I couldn't write too much for the beginning. I didn't want to have it become a big jumble of words and sentences that didn't really make any sense. Enjoy!**

* * *

The streets of London were quiet and empty, the sun having set a while ago. Not one one soul was about on street, with the exception of a small black and white tabby kitten. The cat was running as quickly as possible, her golden eyes darting back and forth, not knowing where to go. It wasn't until the kitten looked over her shoulder for a brief moment, and ended up colliding with a street lamp that she stopped.

The kitten shook her head and took a few steps backwards, tears starting to well up in her eyes. The kitten sniffed and curled up on herself, beginning to cry.

She sat like that under the street lamp for a few minutes until she heard a voice singing:

 _"Moonlight, turn your face to the moonlight_

 _Let your Memory lead you_

 _Open up enter in_

 _If you find there, the meaning of what happiness is_

 _Then a new life will begin."_

The kitten perked up, the voice sounding quite lovely and welcoming. Curious, the kitten got up and began walking towards the voice. Much to her surprise, the voice was coming from a light gray cat who was walking down the street, towards the young kitten. The tabby cat hid behind an old dented up trash can next to the entrance of an old junkyard so the gray queen wouldn't see her. The kitten watched as the queen walked into the junkyard's entrance. The kitten took a few steps forward, peering around the corner of the entrance, seeing the grey queen stretch her body.

The young kitten gasped as the queen proceeded to grow ever so slightly as she stood up on her hind legs. The queen stretched her arms towards the sky, flexing her paws- _fingers_ \- and stretching out her legs. The queen's face had elongated ever so slightly, and she appeared _almost_ human. If it wasn't for the fact she was still the same size of a cat, and had the obvious cat features, she probably could have been human. The kitten tilted her head in confusion as the queen walked further into the junkyard, disappearing behind a large wall of old house appliances and scrap metal.

The kitten stalked forward ever so slightly, hearing more voices and laughter coming from the junkyard. Suddenly, the kitten got an idea, and stretched the same way she saw the grey queen do so. To her surprise, she found her arms and legs had grown just a little, and she could now move her fingers, just like a human. Shakily the kitten stood up on her hind legs and quietly padded over to a broken mirror propped up against the wall of junk. She almost screamed at the sight of her reflection. She no longer looked like an ordinary kitten. She had gone through the transformation herself, and looked like a humanoid cat.

The kitten bit her lip- _Lips?_ She looked back at her reflection and examined her features. She had the facial features like a human, but still had a cat nose, her ears, and fur. She waved her tail behind her- still had that. She raised a hand and flexed it. She only had four fingers, but she had a thumb? _What was that for anyways?_

Hearing a scream of laughter and a few loud crashes sent the kitten running behind a pile of old, moldy wood. No one came out from behind the wall of junk, much to the kitten's relief. Feeling brave, she took a few steps forward and peered out from behind an old oven.

There was a large clearing, filled with cats. Humanoid cats just like the grey queen the kitten saw earlier, and now, like herself. The kitten watched as the older cats sat around and talked, some watching a group of kittens run around, possibly playing tag. Some kittens sat on a tire out towards the back of the clearing, right up against some broken wood panels and next to an old car. The kitten watched as an older kitten with bright red, black, and white fur chased after two younger kittens; a black and gold maine coon and a black and white tuxedo.

"You can't run from me forever!" the red cat jumped in front of the black and gold kitten.

"Run Mistoffelees!" the black and gold cat cried out as he fell back onto his back and the red cat pounced on him, out of the game.

The tuxedo cat (who the young queen kit guessed was Mistoffelees) darted past the other two kittens and quickly climbed up a set of metal pipes and onto a wooden platform that was held up by piles of miscellaneous junk. The red kitten hopped off the black and gold cat and took off after the tuxedo cat, frantically climbing up the pipes. However, he let out a yowl of defeat as the tuxedo grabbed what appeared to be an an old faded glass ball.

The other kittens who were sitting on the tire let out cheers and ran towards the tuxedo cat, who was now climbing down onto an old car with a license plate that read "TSE 1". The black and gold cat got up and started singing, the other kits soon joining as a white kitten with black spots and a silver tabby with black stripes hoisted the tuxedo cat onto their shoulders. The black and white kitten watched with amusement.

 _"And we all say,_

 _Oh well, I never was there ever!_

 _A kitten so clever as the wonderful little Mistoffelees!"_

The kittens cheered and sang, jumping around as they threw the ball around to each other. A red queen kit with black spots tossed the ball to the black and gold kitten, who turned to the ginger kitten stalking forward towards the group of kittens, who were still singing.

"Looks like we won, Macavity!" the black and gold cat tossed the ball up in the air, a large grin on his face as he walked up to the older kitten.

"You distracted me, Tugger!" Macavity hissed, "You cheated!"

"Since when where there rules against us distracting you so someone else could get the ball?" Tugger chuckled impishly, "Misto is just too fast!"

"You planned this!" Macavity accused the kittens, smirking slightly as they all started to laugh as he pounced towards them playfully.

"Just face it, we won this time!" a silver and black tabby came up beside Tugger, and held his chin up high.

"Munk's right!" Tugger giggled. Macavity looked between the two younger kittens, and suddenly tackled them to the floor, causing the other kittens to scatter, squealing with delight and laughter.

"Rum Tum Tugger and Munkustrap, two of the biggest little twerps I know!" Macavity wrestled with them, laughing.

"Alright, kits! It's bed time!" a friendly looking yellow, orange, and white queen came up, her hands clasped together. In response, the kits all groaned, not wanting to go to bed, "Everyone find their parents! Mungojerrie, come here!"

An orange and black kitten with hints of white barreled into the queen's arms, taking her off guard for only a moment or two. She scooped him up and spun him around, nuzzling him tightly as the other kittens ran to their parents. Macavity got up off of Tugger and Munkustrap, and helped them up, taking their paws. He led them up to the grey queen the young kitten saw walk in just before, who opened her arms and embraced all three kittens tightly, leading them through an old pipe. As the other kittens met up with their parents, the families all disappeared through the pipe. But before everyone was gone, two identical black, white, and orange kittens looked over towards the old oven, tilting their heads. The kitten ducked down, not wanting to be seen by them.

"Tantomile, Coricopat, what's wrong?" a blonde and white queen asked them, looking over at the oven.

"I thought I felt someone there, Zalia," the tom kit, Coricopat, spoke softly.

"I felt it too," the queen kit, Tantomile, nodded in agreement.

"It was probably a mouse or a bird, little ones," the queen cooed, "Come along now. It's time for bed."

When the cats were all gone, the black and white tabby stalked out into the clearing. She looked around, taking in her surroundings. It was a very quaint and peaceful place, despite the rowdy kits she witnessed earlier.

The tabby walked towards the tire and touched it gently. It was propped up on some old tool boxes and metal boxes, and had a set of stairs made of cardboard boxes leading up to it. She then walked over towards the TSE 1 and touched the hood. As she touched it, the trunk popped open unexpectedly. The kitten bolted back towards the oven, afraid someone was going to pop out and attack her for quite possibly trespassing. When no one came out, she slowly made her way back over and sniffed, smelling a mix of other cats, but no one was inside. She pushed it open slightly to see the trunk was lined with a bunch of red blankets and some velvet pillows. There was also a torn up and ragged quilt bunched up in the corner. Again, she sniffed it and leaned forward, crawling into the trunk. However, the trunk slammed close as soon as she hopped in. The kitten jumped, hitting her head on the back wall of the trunk. She tried to open it, but to no avail. She scratched at it, yowling, but to no avail.

The kitten continued to yowl for help, scared. After a few minutes of this, she felt panic rise up inside her, thinking no one would help her and she would die inside the dark trunk. And what if someone did open it up? Would the cats she saw kick her out or attack her if they saw her inside? The kitten curled up on herself in the corner, beginning to cry again.

The kitten ended up crying herself to sleep, but right before she drifted off, the trunk opened, and someone reached inside, taking her up into their arms.

The kitten wanted to fight them off, but she was far too tired too as her head rested against a cloth waist coat, and a thick Scottish accent was shouting out, "It's a kitten! We need to get her to Jenny!"


End file.
